


The Final Step

by Macklingirl



Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [6]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge over at DIALJ
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783
Kudos: 4





	The Final Step

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge over at DIALJ

So, today comes the final part of my short picture related story. I apologise for the bad quality of some of the pictures, but some of the material wasn't good either. I hope you like it and enjoy.

**The Final Step**   
**by Macklingirl**

"Sir! May I have a word with you, please?" Kate Ross called after Cowley, who was on his way to see the Home Secretary. With a sigh he turned and waited.

"What do you want, Doctor Ross?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/533201/533201_original.png)

  
"Is it true, Sir? Bodie and Doyle are going to get married?"

"Yes, of course it is true. And you know that they will marry each other, don't you, Doctor Ross?"

"Oh yes, that's what I thought all the time. But we have a little problem here. It's about Marge Harper, Sir."

"What about Marge Harper? Come on, spit it out."

"Well, if you take a look here, Sir. Marge Harper tells everyone who wants to hear that she's going to marry one Raymond Doyle." She thrust the folder into Cowley's hands.

"Ah, I see. I'll tell him he have to deal with that first. Thank you, Doctor Ross."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/533335/533335_original.png)

He found them in the changing room.

"4.5 I have bad news for you."

"What is it? Have I to go undercover again, Sir? Has the Minister changed his mind about Bodie and I?"

"No, Doyle. It's a lot worse than that. Marge Harper told the newspapers that she's going to marry you."

"What?" Bodie asked. "Marge Harper? She's mad."

"I know that, Bodie. But Doyle has to deal with it first. Go and set her straight, lads."

"On our way, Sir. Bodie, get into your jacket and let me deal with it."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/536781/536781_original.png)

They were on their way some fifteen minutes later.

Meanwhile one of Bodie's ex-girlfriends met Doyle's last girlfriend.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/536452/536452_original.png)  


"Did you hear the news, Mary? When I heard that Bodie wanted to marry I wondered who it would be. I thought she had to be a posh girl, I never thought it might be Ray Doyle."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/535949/535949_original.png)

"Oh, really, Cindy? You didn't see it? I saw it the first day I met Bodie and saw how he looked at Ray. There was so much love in his eyes. And sorry, but it was unambiguous that it was him he loved."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/536260/536260_original.png)

Thirty minutes after they had the talk with Cowley Bodie and Doyle arrived at Marge's house. She was so happy to see Ray.

"Oh, darling! How nice of you to come."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/533692/533692_original.png)

"Hello Marge. I.... uhmm,... there's something I have to tell you. Something about the advertise you made in the newspapers."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/533862/533862_original.png)

"Oh, that. I know I should have told you before, Ray. But when I heard you asked the Minister about his permission..."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't about the permission to marry you, you know? I mean, I'm really fond of you....."

"There's a 'but' in your voice, Ray?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/534620/534620_original.png)

"Oh, it's going to hurt you, Marge. I'll marry Bodie."

"WHAT? That lout? You can't be serious."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/534023/534023_original.png)

_(Bodie thinking) 'I told you he's mine.'_

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/534864/534864_original.png)

"I love Bodie and I asked the Minister if he would give me the permission to marry him. I love him, I'm in love with him. He's my life, Marge."

"Oh, Ray. It was a nice dream I had with you as my husband. But it seems it was just a dream."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/534361/534361_original.png)

"I wish you two all the luck of the world. And now go, I'm going to cry."

Five weeks later they had their farwell party.

"You know what I wont miss after tomorrow, Bodie?"

"No, tell me."

"The laughter of Cynthia back there. Did you ever wake up with her laughing into your left ear?"

"Nope. It was my right ear and it was terrible."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/535114/535114_original.png)

"Hey boys, Cynthia and I are going to be together now that you're no longer available for her."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/535724/535724_original.png)

"Oh congratulation. Maybe you're the next happy couple."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/535334/535334_original.png)

The next morning was the big wedding day. They were nerveous, but all went well.

"And here they come, ladies and gentelmen." They went down the steps in a blurr, as usual in their total sync .

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/532280/532280_original.png)

"We're so happy that you all could come to our special day."

"You're right, Bodie. And we are so happy that we got the special permission. Thank you all."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/532621/532621_original.png)

Cowley had spent the Wedding Cake....

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/531997/531997_original.png)

and their fellow agents had special cake for Bodie. It was made of....

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/537079/537079_original.png)

See the happy lads.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/532855/532855_original.png)

The End  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little sillyness I created. I know that my idea wasn't possible in their time, but my phantasie wouldn't stopp.
> 
> Titel: The Final Step  
> Artist: Macklingirl  
> Proslib: Who knows, maybe if wanted  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I only played and created a silly little story for this month.


End file.
